


Past into the future

by cronaisawriter



Series: After The End [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cronaisawriter/pseuds/cronaisawriter
Summary: Truble brings a girl home to meet the family. But things are never quite that simple when it comes to Nick Burkhardt's life or those he loves.





	Past into the future

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a story that came from a brief idea that trouble brought a girl home. But it became a longer story.  
> CW: Mentions of past abuse and domestic violence

Nick Sighed he was looking over forms for this police recertification thing Renard was having them do. It was long and annoying and made him want to pull his hair out. He had once been pretty good at tediousness but his life had become mostly action. Even after things had calmed down a bit there had still been a few assassination attempts, some Hundjager, people who were angry he had put them in jail. Basically general human and wesen nonsense. And he was a man of action. Nick let out a soft groan and sighed into his papers.  
Adalind came up behind him and kissed the back of his head.  
"What's wrong?"  
"I'm bored."  
"You could do some taxes?" Adalind joked  
He sighed sitting up. "Where are the kids?"  
"Asleep it's like 11."  
"Oh," Nick said.  
"Isn't Trubel coming by soon?"   
"Yeah, but I'm not that worried."  
"Liar! You text the poor girl all the time."  
"Well, she actually has a number to text this time." Nick defended.  
"I know, I know. She's like your little sister it makes sense you're protective."  
Nick grimaced. He remembered fighting trouble in the alternate world. He hated that in that experience he had been driven to even think of hurting her. Of course, in the end, they had been able to work together. and they had stopped the world from exploding in to utter chaos. But who you were when the shit hits the fan is who you are. he just figured he had to be better now.  
"Plus you are overprotective in general so i suppose it would extend to everyone."  
"Yeah but if someone messes with Kelly I'm still the one they should deal with. You can curse them, all i can do is punch them."  
Adalind rolled her eyes, but she smiled.   
At that point, the door opened and trouble came in a duffel bag in one hand, she rushed forward.  
"Hey, Nick." She said.  
Nick met her halfway enveloping her in a hug.  
"Um, Hi," Adalind said. Noticing behind Trubel a girl about Trubel’s age standing in the doorway. She twisted her long brown curls in one hand.  
"hi, I'm Lesia." She said.   
"I'm Adalind," Adalind said stepping forward.  
"I know." She said, "Trubel told me all about you."  
"She told us nothing about you," Nick said   
Nick and Adalind locked eyes. This, of course, could be social, but it could also be that this poor girl was being chased or her family could have been murdered. Also plenty of other terrible things.  
Trubel breathed, "This is my girlfriend." Trubel said. Her stomach flopped. Of course, she assumed They would be chill. But of course, they could not be.  
"So your not being chased by killers of any kind?" Adalind asked seriously.  
Lesia shook her head.  
"Then great!" Nick said, "I'm Nick."  
"Yes, i know. Like i said Trubel won't shut up about you. You're her favourite brother, well only but still." She said. she twisted her hair with more speed. It was awkward to show up at your girlfriend's family's house in the middle of the night.   
Nick faltered. Trubel's nervous expression made him bite his tongue.  
"Well let's sit down," Adalind interjected.   
"I'll take your bags to Trubel's room," Nick said took Lesia's bags and trailed by Trubel took them up the stairs.  
Adalind and Lesia sat on the Sofa.  
"So, Tell me your name again?" Adalind Said.  
"I'm Lesia Brathwaite."  
Adalind looked at Lesia. She was quite pretty. Her eyes shone with warmth even if they were tinted with anxiety. Her skins was a pretty shade of dark brown. She was solidly built and her clothes were a soft hippie style. The opposite of Trubel’s “don’t fuck with me leather jacket” look.  
“So, Adalind?”  
“Yeah?” Adalind said bringing her mind back to the moment.  
“Umm, can i have some water?”  
“Absolutely!” Adalind said with a smile and got up to get more water.  
\--  
Trouble and nick where in her room.  
“Nick?” Trouble said nervously  
“Is she in danger?” Nick said turning her.   
“Sort of? but we are dating.” Trubel explained.  
“Well that’s good, But what are you running from?”  
“She’s a Seelengut, and she broke the rules of her heard..community whatever. And now they kicked her out. She isn’t an “on the run” kind of wesen. So i brought her here, and i thought we could stay for a while.”  
“You can stay here whenever you want, you know that!” Nick said placing her hands on her shoulders.  
“It might be a while.” Trubel wavered.  
“As long as you need. When we bought this place we made sure you had your own room!” Nick said with a soft smile.  
Trubel smiled and tossed her bag on the bed.  
“Though why did you tell her I’m your brother. We’re cousins of some degree at best.”  
“It made more sense. She was freaking out, and I told her we could stay at my brother's house. “Safe house” sounds like I’m some kinda criminal or spy..”  
“You were some kind of spy.” Nick joked.  
“And explaining who you are to me....well that would be hard!”  
“She knows we’re Grimms though?”  
“yes .”  
“Good.”  
They went down the stairs and saw Adalind holding Lesia’s hand she was shaking and crying. Trubel pulled away and rushed to her girlfriend's side.  
Nick came over Adalind looked up at nick.  
“I have no idea what i did.” She said panicked.  
“No..th..ing” Lesia cried.  
Trubel hugged her running her hand over the girls soft curls.   
“I’m just frightened i don’t want to be hurt again.” She whispered hugging her arms around herself.  
“I promise we are going to do our best to protect you,” Nick said sitting in a chair across from the scared girl.  
“Well, i guess a few Seelenguts are no match for two Grimms and a hexinbeast.”  
“Not to mention Diana,” Adalind said more to herself. Her daughter was a bit scary.  
“Can you tell me why they’re so mad,” Nick asked  
“Because I’m dating Trubel,” Lesia explained, letting out a shuddering breath. “They don’t like that I’m a lesbian in the first place. And then that Trouble isn’t a Seelengut was the last straw.”  
“We left a few days ago. We were just in Tacoma so it wasn’t hard to get down here.” Trouble said still rubbing her girlfriends back.  
“Well, you can stay here as long as you like.” Adalind said, “As Nick told you. We will protect you.”  
Lesia gave them a soft watery smile.  
“Oh, can you call Rosalee.” Trouble said. “Lesia got hurt...from her father. I wanted her to look at it. It was some spell, so first aid only got us so far”  
Lesia pulled her arm from her sweater sleeve to show some kind of very clearly cursed wound running up her arm.  
“I’ll call her in the morning. You two need sleep.” Adalind instructed.  
\---  
The next morning Rosalee was drinking coffee looking in her bag she brought from the spice shop.  
“So what is she like?” she asked conspiratorially to Adalind.  
“ I don’t think last night was the best impression. She was scared.”  
Rosalee hummed. She was extremely curious about what kind of girl could get trouble to fall in love. She imagined someone kind of punk rock.   
So she was surprised when the girl coming down the stairs with Trouble was as far from punk rock as you could get. But somehow it still made sense. Nick had explained she had run away from her family to be with the girl she loved, even braving being hurt by a family to do it. So she knew being to soft look the girl was tough as nails, just like Trubel.  
Lesia joined Rosalee at the table.  
“Can you tell me what spell he used?” Rosalee asked as she cleaned the wound, looking over it.  
“It’s old Seelengut magic. Supposed to make it so painful to leave. That you always come back.”  
“It looks like a continual burning spell. I can treat that.” Rosalee said giving Lesia a warm smile.  
She started to mix somethings. Calling Monroe to bring something else.  
Nick brought the two younger girls some oatmeal. beautiful  
“There is more,” Nick commented to trouble.  
Who shot him a baleful look as she started to eat her breakfast.  
Rosalee met Nick in the kitchen.   
“I hate her father. Whoever he is. I don’t care what happens, you don’t put a continual burning spell on someone. “ Rosalee said angrily.  
“God that’s what he did?” Adalind said horrified.  
“What is it?” Nick asked, continually out of the loop.  
“It’s what it sounds like. It slowly burns through your skin, continuously hurting you. Killing your skin, muscle everything.” Adalind spat.  
“Doing that to your own child,” Rosalee said disgust painted on her face and voice.   
“Damn. What can i do to him?” Nick breathed. The fucking gall of hurting someone who trusts you like that. Betrayal was something he, and Adalind both knew at a visceral level. He also looked at trouble as a sister, he wanted to protect her even when he didn’t succeed. How you could do that shit on purpose, he hated.  
“I think, for now, we should protect her here. If anyone comes after her, then we figure out how to make them stop.” Adalind advised.   
Rosalee seemed even less convinced then nick felt.  
\--  
A few days later They invited Monroe and the triplets to meet Lesia. Hoping to make her feel more at home.   
Lesia was reading on the couch. Kelly sleeping next to her. Kelly seemed to quite like Lesia. She was glad he was comfortable around her, he was a sweet kid and it meant at least some of troubles family enjoyed her company. Diana though seemed more standoffish. There was something a little off about that kid in general. But Trubel had told her she had been kidnapped multiple times as a baby, so maybe it made more sense. Adalind was very kind but also seemed to have a wall up. Nick was agitated, seeming to be constantly waiting for something to go wrong, while she was all too familiar with that feeling it was unnerving.   
The words staring back at her from the book in her hands were not making any sense. She was waiting to meet some family friends, Rosalee's family. She knew they had helped Nick and them out a lot over the years, and seemed to be more family than friends.   
Nick and Lesia jumped at the same to the doorbell. Lesia was greeted by five people. Two tiny kids toddled inside. They had big smiles and were extremely adorable. They crashed into the couch and woke kelly up.  
“Hi.” He said barely.  
The tallest of the triplets giggled.   
“Nice to meet you,” Lesia said to the kids sucking his fingers in front of her  
Dinner passed mostly calmly. The three kids making a big mess. Monroe and Rosalee had a million and one questions.  
They learned during the dinner that she was from Washington, her parents were from Barbados, she loved reading and books, and wanted to be a social worker.   
Trubel kept jumping in trying to keep them from asking so many questions, but they did not seem to want to listen. Lesia also came to notice that everyone was protective of Trubel. She supposed it was because she was by far the youngest of the non-children, so she had probably been the baby for quite a while.  
Lesia leaned against the wall during the cleanup. Nick seemed to be asking Monroe about something to do with a case and Trubel seemed to be attempting to help too as they did the dishes. Rosalee was attempting to get the girl triplet, Anna to let her clean the food off her face. She jumped when Adalind came up behind her.   
“Sorry, Lesia.” She said, “Are you doing okay?”  
“Yeah, long night.” She commented.  
“Yeah, five more people adds a lot of noise.” Adalind agreed. Adalind studied the expression on Lesia’s face. She was chewing her lip and staring at nothing in particular.  
“Look, i get what it is to be scared. And to try and be a part of that family after the start.” Adalind said nodding her head towards the rest of the dinner party.”  
“Yeah but you have a kid with nick, he’s stuck with you,” Lesia said a small smile playing on her lips.  
“Thanks. I like to think he wants me to here.” Adalind replied a similar smile graced her lips.  
“ He does. He looks at you with big puppy eyes.” Lesia reassured.  
“Good.” Adalind said, “But I am serious I was on the run multiple times in the past year. It was so hard, i just wanted to protect my kids, some of it was for sure my fault”  
“Yeah, that’s what Trubel said. You loved to make problems worse.”  
“Hey, I don’t love making things worse, i just ten to get myself into trouble.”  
Lesia smiled stronger this time.  
“Yeah but some of it was not. People... hurt me and my kids.” Adalind said slowly. She remembered her mom slapping her, kicking her out. It hadn’t been the first time her mom had hit her. She thought of Renard, that was scary even if she was mostly sure she could kill him the people around him she couldn’t, but most of all she had still cared about him the way he talked to her used her and sucked even she had done the same. But then again he fucked her mother and had loved to shit.   
“Hey, you still there?” Lesia said.  
“Yeah sorry. But i know how it feels when the people who should love you, are the people who hurt you.”  
Lesia brushed her hand over the burn across her arm. It had stopped spreading, but they hadn’t quite got it to shrink.   
“I am sorry you have to be here. Sorry, you have to be frightened. But you are not alone. Trubel, nick, they will die for the people they lob before they let you get hurt again.”  
“Yeah, i know. Trubel is everything and more.” Lesia said, her chest ran with a rush of warmth at the thought of the girl she loved. “And nick i think, not that she would ever admit it, is kind of her hero. He and someone called Misner. She only mentioned him after a few nightmares, but i caught the drift.”  
“Misner was a good man,” Adalind said nodding her head softly.  
“I’m trying to trust you guys. I don’t trust easily, but Trubel makes me want to.”  
\--  
A week latter Adalind was talking with Diana, doing their homeschooling. Lesia was curled on the couch flipping through a magazine.   
The door crashed open All resident of the house turned their heads to the door.  
Four 20 something guys stood in the door holding bats.  
“Oh, Lesia nice to see you well.” A young man said, “Have you seen the light yet? Mother misses you.”  
“Don’t fuck talk about our mother.” Lesia spat from the couch. Curling her trembling hands.  
One of the men suddenly crashed into the wall. Adalind’s hand up in front of her face.  
Both of the boys in front of her woge. On is what she expected the other is a Malin Fatal. Adalind groaned to herself. “Fuck me” Adalind muttered under her breath.  
“What scared now?” The main boy teased.  
Adalind wovged causing him to step back  
“Diana take Lesia and your brother and go where it’s safe, okay baby girl? Mommy can handle herself you need to protect her for me okay?” Adalind said not turning her head.  
Diana nodded walking across the room. Adalind moved in tandem staying in front of her daughter.  
One man ran forward wielding the wooden bat yelling.  
Adalind smashed him into the ground a sickening crack in a presumably broken bone spilt blood.  
The remaining man looked at Adalind with fear.  
“Go!’ Adalind shouted. Lesia felt her hand tug as she was dragged quickly back in the hall.  
“Is it just you three?” Adalind said.  
“Nah. Didn’t Lesia tell you? Her brother has some pretty tough friends.” He said. A certain glee cutting through his fear.  
Adalind threw him out the door and turned and ran after her daughter.  
She threw herself into Kelly’s room. She kicked through clothes and boxes Diana must have thrown. She yanked open a piece of wall and opened a trap door. She drops down into a large open room.   
“Diana!” Adalind called.   
“Mommy!” She turned sideways to a row of a few beds pressed into one corner.   
“Oh, baby,” Adalind said hugging her daughter to her chest and kissing the head of Kelly who looked frightened but was falling asleep on his sister's side.  
Lesia stared at the others her breath coming out in hard puffs. She looked around her. There were a few computers, old books and a spattering of games and kids books next to some desks. And then a kitchen with a large table. There were three doors across from them.   
“Where are we?” Lesia whispered.  
“It’s where we are safe,” Diana said matter of fact.  
“It’s the first part of our safe house. Adalind explained. It’s fully stocked. She then pointed to a door.  
That leads to tunnels and another one of these. You can get to a few outlets to the outside world. This place was built by a bunch of doomsday preppers starting during the ’70s.”  
Adalind walked over to the pile of tech.  
She dialled on the phone.  
“Nick?”  
\--  
“Burkhardt,” Nick said grabbing his phone in the office.  
“Nick we're safe. But Lesia’s brother and some other guys came here to get her. They weren’t all Seelenguts I stopped them, and we are hiding, there might still be some bodies upstairs. Get rid of them!” Adalind said.  
“How many?”  
“Three came here, but i think there are others.”  
“They won’t hurt you,” Nick said.  
"yeah, i know. I got the kids, go get them"  
"Right"  
“Who we going after?” Hank said standing with his jacket.  
“Just some idiot punks. But they attacked my family hank and they are dangerous.” Nick said.  
“Then let’s stop them.”  
They went to the house. Opening the door which hand splinters across in the doorway.  
There was one body left.  
“Dead,” Nick said finger pressed to his neck.  
“Adalind do this?” Hank said gruffly  
“They invaded her house, our kids were here,” Nick said defensively  
“I’m not insulting her nick. You know i know you guys are deadly. I don’t judge, i don’t want those kids hurt any more than you do.”  
Nick pulled out a stolen fingerprint scanner.  
“He’s in her,” Nick muttered. He pulled his phone. “Wu check out the prints i sent you. Anything you got. See if he runs with anybody regular okay?”  
“This off the books?”  
“Yeah,” Nick said. “He tried to hurt my family.’  
“So Grimm thing” Wu drawled.  
“Yes.” Nick hung up. He dialled again, “Trubel. They came for her.”  
“On my way,” Trubel called.  
Hank looked through a phone.  
“We got a location here, didn’t even use a burner phone,” Hank said.  
Nick texted the location to Trubel and Monroe  
\--  
They arrived in a warehouse.  
Nick kicked in a door flanked by Trubel, Hank, Monroe and Rosalee.  
About five teens were drinking in a circle. An older man sat to the side on the chair.  
“So you the guys after Lesia.”  
The younger boys turned three were Seelenguts, the other two were Malin Fatal. They all jumped and started but the older man shouted them down.  
“She is my daughter” The older man replied. “So are you friends of the skank girl?”  
Rosalee started forward hank held her back.  
Nick stepped forward. He woged and then stepped back.  
“Grimm.” He said going white.  
“See now were on the level,” Nick said humourless. “See you send those dumbasses to try and hurt my family. And by extension their family.” Nick said nodding the people behind him. So we are very motivated.”  
“What do you want.”  
“I want you to hurt. Burning your own child.” Rosalee spat.  
“She deserved it.” The older man said.  
Trubel rushed forward grabbing his collar. Neither Hank nor Nick tried to stop her.  
“ No, he didn’t.”  
The boys rushed over. Monroe, Nick, hank and Rosalee easily fought them back. The drunken nature of the boys made them slightly easier to handle then they normally would be.   
They were easily turned to the ground.  
Trubel kept The eldest man down.  
“I suggest you leave. Nick said. Because I’m not sure Trubel even wants to let you leave.” Nick said.  
Trubel glanced back letting The man's head bounce on the ground  
“If you do hurt Lesia or any of us again i think Trubel or any of us will let you go again.”  
The team turned to leave.  
\--  
The next day the whole family sat at the table. Lesia was still shaken. But she felt good that everyone around her had protected her. They had kept their promise The image of Her father’s hand on her mother's wrist pressed against a wall. Her own shout pressing on her lips.  
Lesia started standing up.  
“Babe, what's wrong?” Trubel asked setting the boxed Chinese down.  
“Is he really not coming back.” She said hoarsely.  
“I think we scared him. And he knows if he does come back. Trubel will kill him.” Nick explained plainly.  
Lesia shuddered. “My mom. He hurt her you know. Gave her so many concussions. Not she can’t even think straight.”  
“Oh, babe.” Trubel wrapped her arms around Lesia’s chest.  
“If you want me to find him.” Nick said holding his voice steady, “I can.”  
“No,” Lesia said wiping tears from her eyes. “I want you to stay here. I want to stay here.”  
“Course you can stay here,” Adalind said.  
She sat down and crunched on a Wonton.  
“Will you be my family?” She said her voice sounding so small and distant.  
“Yeah.” Nick, Adalind and Trubel all together


End file.
